


We disappear

by Memessavedme



Series: Edit companion one shots [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Loves Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Cliffhangers, Comfort, During Canon, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Steve Harrington Loves Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Billy and Steve aren't feeling up for Hawkins High so they ditch and end up creating a plan to leave all together....
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Edit companion one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938028
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	We disappear

It had become second nature for Billy to just slide into Steve’s passenger seat before school, sit real low so passers by would be less likely to see him and slip his sunglasses over his eyes. They sometimes talked, made sure the other was alright if they weren’t able to see eachother over the weekend but mostly they would sit. Sit and enjoy the moment of peace before they spent the day lying to everyone around them.

Pretending that they hadn’t made up on that cold Christmas Eve by the Quarry. That they hadn’t realised they were quite similar over a cigarette and an exchange of body heat. That they hadn’t started meeting there by chance whenever the silence of the Harrington house or the noise of the Hargrove household got too much. That by early February these visits were more than swapping stories and sharing drinks, but escaping reality all together. Getting lost in eachother in the back of the Beamer or eventually, Steve’s bedroom.

They didn’t chance glances or exchange words, nothing more than a mean comment to throw the other pupils off their scent. A half forced shoulder shove that would result in deep nail marks and mysterious bruises down necks that night. It was a game at times, a nightmare at others.

So, as they sat waiting for everyone to disappear because even if they were parked near the bushes, out of the way of the rush of teenagers they could still be seen they subtly let their fingers interlock by the gear stick. Feel eachother calm for just a moment. Not a word said.

The bell had gone and yet neither of them moved, both looking ahead at the empty parking lot knowing they could probably do more right there and get away with it. Except, the feeling that filled the vehicle wasn’t that of want and desire, it was exhaustion. The weather had already began to warm, the trees had turned green and yet even the sun couldn’t wake them up. Make them want to walk into a building where they had to hide.

Billy felt Steve begin to brush his thumb over the back of his hand, the movement bringing him back from his thoughts. Not a word had been said and yet he knew everything Steve wanted to tell him. He could tell just by his posture that his father had lectured him about something that in the grand scheme of things didn’t really matter. That at times he wished he would just hit him, back hand him so he had a reason to run away. Get out of a home that was never really a home until Billy began to stay the night, fill what had always been an empty house.

Although, he knew Steve regretted saying that, his face turning to shock after the realisation of who he had said it to sunk in he understood. He also wanted to run away at times, pack a bag and drive off into the night without a note but the world was far too big and far too dangerous for a 17 year old to survive alone. Steve leaving with him, however….

Except, Steve would never leave unless his father finally did it or kicked him out all together. All the rants and late night conversations made it clear he thought he wasn’t strong enough to run away. To leave the shreds of King Steve behind. Leaving home is hard and Billy knew that more than anyone.

“Can we just ditch?” Steve asked finally breaking the silence, his eyes fixed on their hands.

“Sure, I’m not in the mood for everyone’s shit either,” Billy replied. He could see Steve finally looking at him from the corner of his vision but he didn’t turn, didn’t want him to see the new shiner on his left eye. Not yet, anyway.

Without another word he pulled out of the parking spot and drove onto the road, no need for confirmation of where they would hide. Billy knew exactly where they were going so he just sat back, still making sure to look out of the window and avoid Steve’s caring gaze for a little longer. Only because it always hurt more to see his reaction than the injury itself.

He stayed in the car as they pulled up at the bottom of the quarry, no one else around to see them be themselves. However, Steve was out and opening his door before the engine had even quietened, his expression shifting from tired to angry the second he looked at Billy’s face.

“Shit,” He breathed as Billy let the door slam shut, pacing in front of his car not looking at his boyfriend. “We can’t do this anymore.”

“Are you dumping me?” Billy asked with a slight smile trying to lighten the situation but Steve didn’t think it was a joke at all, the boy rushed to stand right before him.

“No! I meant let this happen,” Steve replied taking Billy’s hands.

“I let this happen, Steve.”

“He does that! He hurts you and its not your fault. Ever.”

“Until I’m eighteen I’m stuck here, it’s only a few more weeks then I can leave,” Billy said and watched the boy he loved more than he could fully understand step back, their hands separating as he narrowed his eyes at him.

“You’d leave? You’d just disappear without me?” The hurt in his eyes was nothing like he had ever seen before. He had seen his heartbreak before but this, this was destroying him more and more every second he let him think that.

“No!” Billy was the one to rush forward this time and cup his face. “I would never leave you, Steve. I couldn’t do that. Ever.”

“Promise me you’ll never run away and leave me here,” Tears were forming in his eyes so Billy did what he always did when he needed Steve to know he loved him, he kissed him. Soft and quick but it changed the brunette’s entire demeanor.

“Run away with me,” Billy said and it hung in the air for a moment, neither of them moving or breaking eye contact. “Not right now but some day.”

“After summer?” Steve grabbed the hands holding his jaw and smiled. “Let me get some money and then we can go.”

“After summer sounds like a plan,” He replied and kissed him again but this time with a smile. “We save up and disappear.”

“We disappear,” Steve said and pulled Billy towards the car and opened the door to the backseat. “We can finally escape.”

Billy smiled and kept smiling as he was dragged on top of his boyfriend into the all so familiar backseat, hands running up shirts and lips on skin. He smiled because for the first time in what felt like forever there was something in the future, something that filled him with hope. The kind of hope that pulls someone through anything, even almost the end of mankind as they know it…..

**Author's Note:**

> Part one??


End file.
